Life's Too Short
by OldHaZel
Summary: Elena & Stefan roughly 10 years in the future have to decide whether or not to spend forever together.
1. Chapter 1

November 16, 2011

**[**_**Life's too short**_**]**

'Do you think anyone should live forever?' Her head was pressed against the cold glass of the window, watching her breath mark it.

Stefan sat on the edge of his bed, his arms resting on his thighs, his eyes resting on the bobble that was holding her hair into a perfect ponytail. He opened his mouth to reply, but hesitated. 'I know what I am suggesting is a lot'

She slowly turned to meet his eye, taking in the face of the man she was contemplating spending forever alongside. Her face fell into a frown, 'Can't I have some time?' practically begging.

'Time, Elena, that's the problem. We're running out of time.' He looked into her teary eyes, watched her as she sat beside him, he took her hand and stared at it for a moment before looking back to her, '_You_ are running out of time... If you want a human life, we have to part ways.'

'I want you, Stefan'

'I can't give you your humanity.'

'I don't know what to do' she squeaks sounding panicked.

He watched the first tear fall down her face, 'You know your options, as hard as it may be, you have to make a choice' Placing a hand on her knee he brushes it gently with his thumb, as if to bring her some comfort. 'You deserve a life of happiness and joy and love, with children at your feet and a husband at your side.'

'Is it wrong that I want that life with you?' Elena replies quietly looking at her feet.

It brings a smile to his lips at the thought of it, 'No, but it is impossible'

She stands up walking back to the window, her response is quick and desperate, she pleads 'We can try, we have to, after everything we've been through, after everything we have done... we have to try'

'It means turning you to even attempt a life like that. What if we can't after all? What if we don't work? Then what?'

She looks at him head shaking, mouth open; willing the solution to come out. He looks away from her, 'It means watching everyone else you love die; don't you think you have lost enough people already. Your life has the opportunity to go back to how it was, before you met me, the simplicity. It can go on like the past ten years never happened'

She steps closer and kneels in front of him 'My life...' she struggles to find the words '...has been... like a dream..'

'A nightmare' he cuts her off, still refusing to look at her. 'Because of me. I don't want to lose you as much as I don't want to turn you into a living statue.' He quickly brings his head up to look her in the eye, startling her 'That's what it's like you know, frozen in time, but you're still living. The world it changes but you're still exactly the same, always the same. You forget what it is like to be human; I don't want you to forget, Elena.'

'Stefan...'

'No, I don't even know why I suggested it. I can't do it to you, I won't.'

He gets up and walks across the room, he needs to be away from her. They stand there for a long moment, just staring at each other, both of them replaying the last few moments in their head.

'Don't you want to spend forever with me?' she says desperate to break the silence. He looks at her like it was the most ridiculous question he had ever heard, well it was. 'So that's it, I don't get a choice anymore' she follows, slowly growing angry. He stays silent. 'STEFAN!' Drawing a response she is anxious for, 'There aren't any options' He walks over to her and places his hands around her face. 'Your life must continue without me. Know I will love you for the rest of mine' He painfully breaks away from her and looks at the door as if telling her to leave. She knows it's best if she does, so she makes her way to the door. At the last moment she turns to him and says 'Can you imagine what it would have been like if you had simply been human when we met?' With that she turns and closes the door behind her, not waiting for an unexpected response.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yes this was supposed to be a one shot. However, someone wanted me to carry on and being a person who hates to disappoint I have come up with an idea for the story to continue. This one is for you EpicStelena! I do hope you enjoy =) **

Soon after that night, Stefan packed his necessities and left. He decided that it was best for Elena if she accepted him as an impossibility. Every day she thinks about it, what she could have done or said, but in the end she always realises he was right. Ten months after he leaves she finally lets him go. In the past months she hasn't been outside, the only time she has seen anyone was when they came to her. There was of course Bonnie and Caroline, but Caroline had moved a couple towns over and with every month that came they saw each other less and less. Each day she feels a little better. Slowly she gets the confidence to face the world again and exactly one year after he left she gets a job. It was her first one, Stefan had always provided for her.

Over the first day she feels like she is finally growing up; the ten years with Stefan had stunted her growth, on the inside she was still a teenager but on the outside she was a 29 year old woman now. She leaves at about 5 o'clock, it's getting dark outside and she is walking against the cool breeze. A couple streets away from her house she passes the playground, it always makes her think back to being there with her parents. She sees something; it makes her do a double take, its right in the distance against a background of trees. It hasn't been long enough for her to not recognise him. She squints begging her eyes to not be deceiving her. She stops and looks over for a minute – he shows no sign of moving. She crosses the street and walks towards over which prompts him to start walking towards her and they finally meet in the middle.

"Stefan" her face doesn't show much, she expects him to disappear back into her imagination.

"It's been a while"

"A whole year"

"One year exactly" He nods. "I just wanted to check on you, make sure you were okay. I didn't mean for you to see me, I guess I underestimated you." He walks them over to a bench and they sit.

"I think I'm constantly looking for you...subconsciously. I never got to say goodbye."

"You understand why I had to leave?"

"I didn't at first, but I do now. It was the right thing to do, you were right. I had forgotten what life was like without you."

"I'm glad you are okay now. I even heard you had a job, I had to see for myself."

"Yes" She smiles widely feeling proud. "It's not much, but adults have jobs don't they."

"How is everyone?" he has missed being around so many people and having friends to depend on.

"They're good. Bonnie just got married!"

"I know I was there"

"What? I didn't see you, you should have said hello."

"It was too soon, for both of us."

"How's Damon? I haven't seen him since he decided he should leave to be with you."

"He's good, he's good. He misses you, but he won't come back."

"Are you coming back here now?"

"No it's just a visit. I should get back" he stands up and so does she, she places her bag over her shoulder "It was really nice to see you" They both say at the same time, both meaning it. She touches his arm and takes a few steps back capturing one last good look at him. She turns and walks away.

"Have a nice life, Elena." He shouts to her.

She turns her head to face him "I'm sure I will see you again, Stefan." She smiles and turns back continuing her walk home - he watches her all the way to make sure she is safe, and she knows it.


	3. Chapter 3

Six years later Stefan is standing on her porch. He rings the doorbell and waits for the door to open. It's a man.

"Hi you must be Mark. Is Elena home?"

"Yes, Elena someone is at the door for you" she walks into view and her face changes into shock, then a smile.

"Mark haven't you invited him in?"

"Sorry, please come in" Stefan steps through the threshold. "Right, well it was nice to meet you..."

"Stefan" They shake hands

"...but I've got to go to work" he looks at his wife "are you sure you will be alright."

"Yes, now go." she kisses him on the cheek and he leaves. She turns back to Stefan and pulls him into a hug smiling. "Come sit" They make their way over to the living room. "There a reason why you're here?"

"Well I thought a baby was a good a reason than anything else. More so I guess."

"Its just I thought...I didn't think you would want to come here for that."

"I did almost change my mind, but I realised that a major part of our relationship was that we were friends. Friends should be here at times like this. There is no reason why we can't be friends."

"No, we should be." She takes his hand and squeezes it for a moment. "Would you like to see her?"

"She's the reason why I came" he shrugs.

"Okay then" she gets up and goes into another room. A minute later she comes back, baby in arms. "Here she is. Do you want to hold her?"

"Errm..no"

"Stefan, you came all this way."

"Alright."

She gently places her into his arms "Watch her head" and sits back next to him.

He looks at the tiny person in front of him. She is a little part of Elena – and someone else. She hurts him because she is a symbol that Elena is moving on. But she makes him happy because she is giving Elena what she has always wanted. He knows he would given it to her if he could have, I guess in a way he did be letting her go. He looks at Elena, she has that proud new mum smile.

"She's beautiful. She looks like you."

"That's what Mark says" the words hurt.

"I am truly happy for you Elena."

She looks at him, she pretends that this is them together, with a child; it's the way it should have been. But he wasn't human. The look on his face shows he is thinking it too. They are both sad knowing the moment won't last long and he will leave.

"You should have her back, I've got to go."

"Can't you stay?"

"Do you want me to?"

"A couple hours are all I'm asking."

"Okay"


	4. Chapter 4

One warm Sunday afternoon Elena is sitting in the same park she was years ago with Stefan, the same bench even. This time she is looking onto the playground laughing. When someone appears in the corner of her eye she doesn't react, not even to his voice. "Anyone sitting here?"

"No, feel free." Her head suddenly snaps around to look at him.

"Oh my God!" She hugs him. "Don't you ever call ahead?"

"I like the element of surprise. I don't even need to ask which one is Tia; I can see the resemblance from here." She looks at her daughter on the swings.

"You know I didn't think it was possible...but there is finally someone in the world who I love more than you. You come a close second though" she looks back to him.

"What about Mark?"

"Hmm Mark. I love him, I really do. But I don't think any man is going to come close. After everything we went through...I don't know, maybe that's what makes love stronger, if you have to fight for it."

"Most of the great love stories were written on that basis I reckon. Just look at Romeo and Juliet; they didn't exactly have it easy. I would have died for you if, you know, I wasn't already dead." His tone isn't one of sadness, but of humour.

"And I would have died to be with you." Her tone is the same. She is telling the truth, she would have, it's just in the end, she made the other choice. Her eyes linger on him and she can't help but reach out. The backs of her fingers brush across his cheek, her hand continues up and finger tips comb through his hair.

"You are still as beautiful as the day I met you" she says with her eyes roaming his face searching for any sign of change. "Sometimes I have moments when I close my eyes and think about you and I swear I can feel twenty years younger. That's how I feel now."

"But you wouldn't change anything?"

"No, not now that I have Tia." She looks back to her daughter who waves.

"You turn Forty tomorrow."

"Don't remind me. It has been insisted that I have a party. You will come wont you? Please." She makes a face he can't deny.

"Okay" he laughs.

"You better" she points a finger at him. Just then Tia comes running over "Hey Sweetie."

"Time?" she says breathless.

"Oh right. Stefan I've got to drop her off at a play date."

"It's fine, I'll see you later." He goes to walk off.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going? We can talk more once I drop her off. Come on Mister."

...

Tia is dropped off and they go back to Elena's house. Its empty, she knows mark is out doing last minute things for the party. She has every intention of talking to him. But when she is at the sink getting some glasses she feels his hands slide around her. He brings his mouth to her neck and he kisses the skin available, she relaxes back into him closing her eyes. "Just say if you want me to stop" he whispers. She says nothing, feeling like she is where she should be. When she turns around she kisses him, slowly at first. She has to have one last moment with him, it doesn't feel wrong that she is married or that is more than half her age now. Their clothes are lost and he places her on the counter, not once taking his hands off her.

Later, when they are dressed again she asks him if he is still coming to the party. He is surprised she still wants him to come after that. After making sure it's what she definitely wants he agrees to still attend.

...

Being a man of his word, the following evening he is there. All night Elena steals glances at him and every time he is looking at her. He is standing at the back, by himself. When people talk to him he is polite but he doesn't really feel like conversing. She goes up to him to relieve him of his obligation.

"You can go now if you want."

"It hasn't been that long yet. I can stay a while longer still."

"Stefan" she touches his forearm "you came, just like you promised, but you don't know anyone here, you're bored. I totally understand."

"I wanna be here."

"In theory yes but in practice you are uncomfortable. Come on, I'll walk you out." She tugs on his arm and he follows her.

Outside they have a long hug one in which she holds him tightly. She kisses him on the cheek and he makes on his way. "I love you" she whispers to herself.

He turns his head back whilst walking "I love you too".


	5. Chapter 5

It's a Winter Tuesday afternoon and Elena is scraping her cookies onto a cooling tray. She licks the crumbs from her fingers and stares at the white world on the other side of her kitchen window. It looks as though it could be a painting hanging on her wall. After washing the aftermath of her baking she picks up the plate of her now cooled cookies and takes them into the living room. She puts them onto the coffee table next to the bowl of small chocolates and other nibbles. The TV plays Christmas songs in the background and the atmosphere is warm and Christmassy. She looks around her perfectly decorated house, she always goes all out. There is a knock on the back door and she eagerly makes her way over.

"It's about time. Come in its cold."

"Sorry I'm a bit late, snow slowed me down." He rubs his hands together to generate heat.

"Go warm them by the fire. Take those boots off; you will get my carpet wet." He does as she says. She follows him carrying his shoes and puts them on some newspaper next to him in front of the fire.

"I don't want them to be cold and wet when you put them back on. Would you like a cookie? I just made them."

"No thank you. Mark not here?"

"No. He insisted on picking up Tia and the kids; he doesn't want them driving in this weather. Oh Daniel had another baby, little boy." She smiles handing him a picture.

"Wow. How many Grandchildren is that now? Five?"

"Yes" she takes the photo from him, feeling bad, "I don't mean to rub it in, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I have only ever wanted to you to be happy, they make you happy. Do you remember the Christmas when you were twenty three?"

She giggles throwing her head back a little, "It was just like this outside."

"It was freezing cold, snowing and windy, and you insisted on me making a snowman with you. I distinctly remember you shoving snow down my pants."

"Don't act like you didn't love every second." They laugh, the memories coming back.

"I'm surprised we get didn't frostbite. But we came inside and we sat in front of the fire and pretty much spend the day there."

"It was the only warm place." she rolls her eyes. They carry on discussing the memories of that day, smiling all the way through, nothing making them sad. When they stop he reaches out to touch her hair. It's still as thick as it ever was just a little shorter.

"It's going grey now. I really am getting old aren't I?"

"You don't even have any wrinkles yet, I wouldn't panic." He smiles at her lovingly.

"Do you ever think about how things would be if you had turned me that day?"

"I do" he nods.

"Okay where would we be?" she shifts on the floor to get more comfortable.

"Hmmm...somewhere interesting...Italy?"

"Italy yes! We could have our own little old brick house, grow our own vegetables and go everywhere on mopeds."

"Or we could go find some small island in the middle of the ocean, live off coconuts, fish and built hammocks out of leaves."

She laughs at the image of it, it makes him laugh too. "I wish there was a way I could have both"

"This way is better." He picks up a photo; it's an image of Elena, Mark, Tia, Daniel, their partners and all the grandchildren. "Look" he turns it for her to see "These people would not be possible without you. Look at you. Do you think I would have been able to make you this happy?"

"Yes"

"Maybe" he looks at the photo again. "I wouldn't dare try taking you away from these kids, they adore you too much."

"A grandmother has to spoil"

"They're here. I can hear them." He gets up, taking his shoes. She follows him into the kitchen to say goodbye.

"Please come back soon. I didn't even get that long this time." Her eyes are pleading.

He puts a long kiss on her forehead "Merry Christmas, Elena."

"Merry Christmas" She shuts the door behind him, but only when he can no longer be seen.

"Grandma! Grandma!" small children run into the kitchen all holding new toys, she bends down to hug them. "You look sad Grandma"

"Sad? How can anyone be sad on Christmas?" He looks unsure at her "I promise I'm fine. Now go try the cookies I made for you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For those of you who want them to end up together, I thought it would be a bit sad and not Elena-like to walk away from her family and what not. But I have thought of an idea that might make us all happy, just stay tuned till the end! =) I hope you like this chapter and that it didn't sound too rushed, I'm sorry if it did. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

Snow was covering the ground again the next time they see each other. Stefan walks to Elena's bed side and takes her hand. The sight of her sleeping is the same as it always has been, peacefully beautiful. She stirs from her sleep. The room is quiet; the only sound is the machinery echoing off the bare walls. When she finally locks eyes with him she smiles weakly and squeezes his hand gently.

"Hi" he leans in closer to her when he sits on the edge of her bed.

"Stefan" it takes a lot of effort for her to speak. Her voice is croaky and frail.

Silence peruses whilst he tries to think of something to say.

"Don't worry; I know why you are here." She reassures patting his hand. "You came to say goodbye."

Tears well up in his eyes and his bottom lip shakes whilst he tries to hold it back.

"I did the right thing didn't I? Not turning you."

She nods her head.

"But if I did this wouldn't be happening. We wouldn't be losing you." He grips her hand tighter.

"We knew this day would come, Stefan. I'm old, it's my time."

"I don't know what I am going to do. I know I didn't visit often, but I never really left, I was always there watching."

She reaches out and strokes his face smiling "I know."

He looks into his lap and tries to wipe the tears from his face.

"I never got a chance to thank you."

He looks back at her "For what?"

"You made me so happy. And you knew when to let me go; I never thanked you for that either."

"When I think about it; I don't think you would have been happy if I had turned you. You're just lucky I'm not selfish." They both smile.

"Where is everybody? There is always someone here."

"I might have _convinced_ them to give us a few minutes alone."

Neither of them knows what to say so they just enjoy the company for the time they can.

After a short while Stefan moves to standing "I can hear them coming. I best go."

"Stefan..."

"Yes?"

"Can I have one last kiss?"

He leans in and kisses her softly, a couple second later he pulls back and rests his forehead on hers.

"Goodbye, Elena."

"Goodbye." He leaves. In the corridor he passes her family; husband, daughter, son and some grandchildren. Mark looks him in the eye and squints; Stefan knows he is trying to figure out where he knows him from. He smiles to himself when they go by.

...

A couple days later elderly Elena closes her eyes one last time.

She feels like she is waking up again and she sees Stefan. Running over excitedly she jumps into his arms. They pull each other into a kiss, a long one. It feels like they have time to make up for. When her surroundings flood back into her senses she stops and looks around. She sees a cultured city and old buildings. She feels the warm sun on her face. She hears the buzzing of Vespas passing and chatter of a foreign language. She can taste the Italian air. She leans over the edge of the large fountain and peers into the water. She examines the young, long-haired brunette staring back; she is eighteen again. She reaches out to touch the water but the reflection stays the same after she disturbs it. She looks around again; it doesn't seem real. She knows it isn't the same world she had just left, but not questioning it she looks back to Stefan. He takes her hand and leads her off to two lone Vespas. He hands her a helmet and helps her put it on then clips his own under his chin. They climb on; she takes the white one and him the red.

"You ready to go home?"

"Yes" she responds.

He slides on some aviators "Let's go." He takes off and she follows him to their little brick house.

And that's where she spends eternity with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I plan on ending the story here. I hope you guys liked this chapter and all the others. **

**I also hope I got across what I was thinking in the ending. It is basically her idea of heaven I guess, that sort of thing. Still, if you have any questions or requests ask in the review bit and I will get back to you =) Thanks for reading. **


End file.
